The present disclosure relates to a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as an image bearing member in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunction peripheral). A generic electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. The photosensitive layer for example contains a charge generating material, a charge transport material (more specifically, a hole transport material or an electron transport material), and a resin (binder resin) for binding the aforementioned materials. The electrophotographic photosensitive member for example contains a charge generating material and a charge transport material in a single layer (photosensitive layer) and implements functions of charge generation and charge transport through the same layer. Such an electrophotographic photosensitive member is referred to as a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. Alternatively, the photosensitive layer includes a charge generating layer containing a charge generating material and a charge transport layer containing a charge transport material. The electrophotographic photosensitive member including such a photosensitive layer is referred to as a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member described below is known. A multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as a photosensitive layer, a charge generating layer and a charge transport layer on a conductive substrate, and further includes a boehmite layer between the conductive substrate and the photosensitive layer.